DragoKatsov Nietzchean Attack
by scifi-chick
Summary: DragoKatsov pride attacks Andromeda.


_Drago-Katsov Nietzchean Attack_

Andromeda was floating around in normal space. Nietzchean ships were just exiting from slipstream and opened fire on them. Andromeda's engines and power went out.

Beka was in the gym with Tyr lifting weights when the Nietzcheans attacked. She was bench pressing and fell over onto the ground and had the weights on top of her. Tyr threw them across the gym and checked to see if she was all right. She winced as he touched her ribs. "Nothing's broken."

She got up and asked, "Andromeda, what's going on?" She waited for a response, when she didn't get one, she called, "Andromeda? Andromeda?"

"We'd better get to command. That's where everyone will go." Tyr got to the doors and looked behind him to see Beka slowly walking to the doors. He came back, gently picked her up, and walked back to the door. The door wouldn't open, so Tyr pried them open and they went to command.

Dylan looked up as the doors were being pulled open. Tyr came in carrying Beka and set her down in the pilot's seat. "What happened to her," Dylan asked.

"Weights fell on her. Nothing's broken, only bruises," Tyr responded. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure. Someone shot at us and Andromeda's not working. Everything's out; weapons, engines, lights, and even the doors. Get everyone to command. Bring medical supplies as well." Tyr nodded and left.

Beka was helping Dylan as much as possible without moving. "That didn't take very long," Dylan said as Tyr came in carrying Rommie and Trance. Both were unconscious. Rev and Harper followed carrying medical supplies.

Harper started working on Rommie, trying to fix her. "I need to go to the engine room and see what's wrong."

"Okay, I'll go with you. Everyone else stay here and try to wake up Trance and fix yourselves." Harper and Dylan left together.

After a couple of minutes, Rev checked on Trance. She had a large cut on her head. It was deep and bleeding badly. "Tyr, Trance needs stitches. Will you do it?" Tyr didn't answer, just walked over silently, cleaned it, stitched it up, and placed a bandage on it.

Rev went over to Beka and checked her over. "She's very sore. There should be something in there to ease the pain."

Tyr walked over and gave Beka some pain reliever. Rev walked over to Rommie as Tyr started to apply cream to her stomach and arms. He wrapped some cloth around the wounded areas. 'He's very gentle,' Beka thought. He walked over to the weapons area and attempted to find out what was wrong. "Well," Beka inquired as she slowly approached Tyr.

"The power's out. Nothing works."

"Yeah, we know that already."

"Someone shot at us, and we're sitting back. Who are they? And why haven't they killed us yet?"

"Good point. What do you think we should do?"

"Try to get everyone awake and moving." Just then, Harper and Dylan entered.

"Well, there's good news and bad news. Which one do you want first," Harper asked.

"Well, since we've already gotten a load of bad, tell us something good," Beka offered.

"Okay, I got the doors to work an Andromeda back online."

"So what's the bad news," a now conscious Trance inquired.

"Trance," everyone exclaimed.

"Hi," Trance responded, and quickly repeated her question.

"The bad news is Nietzcheans are the ones shooting at us."

"What Nietzcheans," asked Tyr.

"The Drago-Katsov pride," Rommie replied as Harper brought her back online. "They're forcing their way on board."

"Where," Dylan demanded.

"Hanger deck 3," Rommie replied.

"How many?"

"300 Nietzcheans. They're spreading to other areas of the ship: engineering, medical, observation, and command. They're checking the hanger bays and the crew's quarters."

"Harper, Trance, and Rev, I want you to go to engineering and try to get the rest of Andromeda back online. Beka and Tyr, you two go around the ship and capture as many Nietzcheans as you can. Rommie and I will guard command." Everyone went to their designated quarters while Rommie and Dylan stayed in command.

After Harper, Trance, and Rev got some ammo, they carefully went toward engineering. They shot at a couple of Nietzcheans for they were just outside engineering. When they entered, they shot a few more of the invaders. "They tried to rewire Andromeda so she'd help them take over. It's going to take longer now," Harper exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Harper. I'll help," Trance offered, walking up to him.

"That's not it, Trance. The longer it takes, the longer the others are in danger."

"Don't worry about the others, they can take care of themselves," Rev assured Harper. Harper grabbed his tools and began to work furiously.

Beka and Tyr decided to walk down the corridor and make-up where to go as they go. All of a sudden, Tyr stopped and raised his weapon. Beka walked over to him and raised hers, knowing he knew Nietzcheans were coming. As the Nietzcheans walked around a corner, they fired, killing all five Nietzcheans. Beka sighed as they continued down the corridor, "This is going to be a very long day."

Rommie was standing, telling Dylan the updated news on the Nietzcheans. "Harper says it will take a couple of days to fix the weapons," Rommie said.

"Is there any way to get the Nietzcheans off the ship sooner?"

"Not without the weapons. I can't do anything, except tell you things."

Dylan just sat there and started thinking. "We won't have enough weapons."

Rev was sleeping and Trance kept guard as Harper worked. "Harper, your getting tired. You should stop."

"No, Trance. I need to finish this."

"If you make a mistake, it may take longer then it already is."

"Okay." Harper laid down and immediately fell asleep.

Tyr noticed Beka was getting tired. He was a little tired himself, so he decided to find a place to sleep. He saw an old crew quarters and stopped. "Why are we stopping," asked Beka.

"You need sleep," Tyr replied as the doors opened.

"So do you."

"I'll have Andromeda keep guard."

"Okay." Beka said and laid down on the bed.

"Andromeda, can you warn us when Nietzcheans are coming?"

"Yes, I'll let you know," Andromeda said. When Tyr turned around, Beka was already asleep. Tyr stayed up for a while, and then fell asleep on the floor.

After Andromeda talked with Tyr, she updated Dylan on the progress. "Beka and Tyr are sleeping in one of the old crews' quarters. Harper's sleeping while Rev and Trance are keeping guard." She paused, and then continued, "Dylan, you should get some sleep. I'll keep guard." Dylan laid down and closed his eyes.

The first thing Harper seen when he woke up was Trance smiling at him. "Good morning, Harper. Rise and shine."

"Good morning, Trance." Harper got up and went back to work. Rev laid down and went to sleep. "Did you sleep, Trance?"

"Yeah," Trance smiled.

When Tyr woke up, he noticed Beka sleeping in his arms. As he started to remove his arms, she began to wake up. "Good morning," Beka said.

He was silent a few minutes, and then said, "What are you doing?"

"The coldness woke me up. I couldn't sleep and kept hearing noises, so I fell asleep next to you. I'm hungry."

Tyr got up and went to find some food. He went back into the room and said, "There's no food here. We'll go to the mess hall."

Dylan woke up as he heard noises at the command entrance. He looked at Rommie and she said, "Three Nietzcheans are trying to get in."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed your sleep and they weren't getting in anyway."

"Okay, let them in and we'll shoot them." Andromeda let them in and Dylan and Rommie killed one apiece. The third one shot Dylan and Rommie killed him. She helped Dylan over to the pilot's chair. "Rommie," Dylan said, "my arm was shot. I don't need any help."

"You're still injured. Sit down." He sat down reluctantly. She wrapped up his arm.

Beka and Tyr walked toward the mess hall. Tyr stopped at the entrance and listened. "They're in there. We better go before they come out and catch us." They went down the corridor and kept walking until they reached the other mess hall.

"Andromeda appeared in hologram form and said, "Harper is continuing his work, they haven't been attacked by the Nietzcheans yet, and Dylan was shot."

"Thanks for the update," Beka said.

"Oh, by the way," Andromeda started, and then continued, "there's no Nietzcheans in the mess hall. You should eat."

"Thanks," Tyr said as she disappeared and opened the doors. They walked in and closed the doors behind them. Beka and Tyr grabbed some food. They sat down across from each other and Tyr looked at what she was eating. "You eat very unhealthy."

"Really? Then what should I eat?" Tyr got up and started dishing up some food. He came back over and set the food down in front of her. He sat down across from her as she stared at it. "Some day you're going to have to tell me what all of this is for," Beka said.

When they were done, Tyr took care of the stuff. He sat back down and started to talk to Beka. "Where do you want to go next?"

"I want to take a shower and change. Then-" Beka stopped and listened. Then she climbed over the table to Tyr and asked, "What do we do?"

He grabbed her and yanked her under the table. They were as close to the wall as possible. Beka was practically lying in Tyr's arms. She caught his eyes and then looked away as the group of Nietzcheans left. Beka started to move out from under the table and Tyr followed. They carefully left the mess hall.

Rommie was watching Dylan sleep. He started moving and woke up. "How long was I asleep," he asked.

"Two hours, seventeen minutes, and three point nine three seconds," Rommie replied.

"Where about are the Nietzcheans and how many?"

"They're on the south end of the ship and two hundred and twenty eight are still alive."

"Find out how much longer Harper thinks it will take."

Harper was working when Andromeda asked, "How much longer about?"

"Uh, a couple of hours."

"We don't have that long, we're almost out of weapons."

"I'm doing the best I can." Andromeda disappeared. Harper started working faster. Trance noticed and walked up to him.

"Harper, slow down."

"I can't. They're counting on me."

"They won't be able to if you're making mistakes." Trance put her hand over his and continued, "You can't afford to make a mistake and they can't afford you to."

Harper smiled and said, "Thanks, Trance." He carefully got back to work.

Beka and Tyr entered her quarters. Tyr checked for Nietzcheans and Beka grabbed her clothes. He sat down on her bed as she went into the bathroom. She quickly showered and got dressed. She was drying her hair with a towel as she came out of the bathroom. Tyr was sitting right where she left him. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he said as he looked up at her. "Ready to go," he asked as he stood.

"Yeah. Do you want to go to your quarters and shower?" He nodded and they left.

They entered his quarters. He checked for Nietzcheans, then grabbed some different clothes and headed for the bathroom. Beka started looking at his stuff. "What are you doing," he asked as he came out.

"Just looking around," she replied. "You didn't take a shower."

"No. Where are we going now?"

"Let's just go roam some corridors."

"Okay," he said. As soon as they walked out the door Tyr was shot. He fell to the floor and put his hand over the wound. Beka looked up to find two good-sized Nietzcheans standing there. One took their weapons while the other kept an eye on them. They mainly watched Tyr.

Beka heard one of them say, "He's Kodiak."

The other said, "He's among humans. Why," he asked as they glanced at Beka. She was next to Tyr checking the injury. She was pretending not to listen, when one said, "We can use them as hostages."

"We only need one," replied the other. "Kill the Kodiak." Beka knocked their feet out from under them. She knocked one away from her and kept hitting the other. Tyr had seen what was happening and grabbed the Nietzcheans that was now heading back to Beka and killed him by snapping his neck. He then killed the other the same way.

Beka looked at the two dead Nietzcheans and then at Tyr as he asked, "Why did you do that? You could've been killed."

"What makes you think they would've let us live?"

"They wouldn't, but at least you'd live longer."

Beka looked at his injury and said, "We better get you to medical." As Beka put her arm around him to help him, a growl emanated from his chest. "What," she asked, confused.

"I don't need help," he stated.

"Fine," she said and let him go. After a little while of walking, Tyr stopped and held his stomach harder. Beka noticed and said, "You should rest. Sit down."

"I don't need rest."

"I didn't ask you. Sit down." He sat down with a sigh as she started bandaging him up.

Harper was working and he said to Trance and Rev, "I'm finished, all I have to do is push this in."

Rommie said, "Dylan, Harper's done. My internal sensors will shoot at them."

As Beka finished bandaging Tyr's chest, the Andromeda started up. Tyr grabbed Beka and ran. The internal weapons started shooting. They dove behind some things. After a few seconds, the shooting stopped and Andromeda's hologram appeared. "Sorry. I had to find you when Harper fixed me. Are you okay? It was hard to find you with all those Nietzcheans with the burden of Tyr being one as well."

"We're fine," Beka said. "We're going to medical."

"I'll send Trance there as soon as possible," Andromeda said, looking at Tyr's stomach injury and left. Beka grabbed Tyr and headed toward medical.

When Beka and Tyr got to medical Trance was nowhere in sight. "Sit down," Beka ordered, pointing to the bed.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You're not afraid are you?" She smiled as Tyr sat down.

As she started to take off his shirt he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Tyr, relax. I know what I'm doing. I've seen Trance do this a couple of times. The shirt will infect the injury and you need to stop the bleeding. Trance can do everything else later."

"Okay," Tyr said reluctantly.

"I'm not going to kill you no matter how much you don't trust me."

"No, I trust you."

"More than the Nietzcheans that are on board. I know you don't trust anyone," Beka said as she started to take off his shirt again. "Lay down," she said as she started to clean it with disinfectant and begun to bandage it.

"Never trust anyone. They always have something on their mind for you."

"They use you to make a better opportunity to a good possible life…of survival," Trance said.

"They step on you to make their lives better even if it makes yours worse," Harper added.

"One good life for another," Rev stated. "They switch, the person that had a bad life takes the good life from the other person and the other person gets the bad life."

"Yeah," Beka said. "When did you all get here?"

"Not to long ago," Trance said. "Somewhere between bandaging and now."

"Harper, Rev, keep guard outside. Tyr, Trance won't hurt you too much. Trance, I'll be outside if you need me."

"Okay," she replied. "Don't worry, Tyr. I don't bite, not too hard anyway." She smiled.

"Dylan," Rommie said. "The rest of the crew is near medical."

"Okay. Fire at the Nietzchean ship. How many Nietzcheans are still alive?"

"Only Tyr. The ship can push out of the hanger and toward a planet or leave it in space."

"Leave it in space. Then enter slipstream. Let's get out of here."

"The ship's gone."

"Entering slipstream now."

"So Beka, you had fun with Tyr," Harper said. "Talking!"

"Yeah, laugh a minute." Beka paused, and then continued, "He's actually not that bad when you get to know him. He's kind of nice to be around."

"You're kidding, right," Harper asked.

"No, she's being serious," Rev stated.

"You're falling for him, aren't you," asked Harper.

"What," Beka exclaimed. "No!" Harper replied as she recalled everything. "Oh, no. This can't be happening. What am I going to do?"

"Ask Trance, she'll tell you," Rev said.

The doors opened and Trance came out. "Tyr would like a word with you, Beka," Trance said.

"Trance…never mind," Beka said as she went through the doors.

Andromeda appeared and said, "The Nietzcheans are gone, everything's back to normal."

"Not for long, but we'll adjust," Trance said, smiling.

"What do you mean," everyone asked.

"Nothing," Trance replied with a strange happy look in her eyes.

_Drago-Katsov Nietzchean Attack 2_

After a few months of cleaning the Nietzcheans off the ship, Andromeda and her crew finally finished cleaning. They were also fixing Andromeda. Between Nietzcheans, Andromeda, and her crew, they messed the ship up a little. Beka and Tyr got married. They didn't date long because they knew they were meant for each other. Beka entered command and kissed Tyr. "Hey," Beka said. "What are we doing?"

"Taking a five minute break," Tyr said.

"Then we're going back to work," Dylan said.

"Yeah, enjoy it while you can," Harper said standing next to Trance, who hit him with her elbow in the stomach. "What?" Trance gave him a warning look. Everyone smiled.

"Beka and Trance work in command. Harper, Rev, and Rommie engineering, recharge Rommie. Tyr and I will work on weapons."

"Okay," everyone said as they left to start working.

Harper, Rev, and Rommie walked into engineering. "What a mechanical mess," Harper exclaimed. "Come on Rommie." He plugged her into recharge. "This is going to take forever."

"The sooner we get started the sooner we finish," Rev said.

"So," Dylan said as they worked.

Tyr looked at him and asked, "What?"

"Do you plan on having any kids?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You're a Nietzchean."

"We haven't talked about it."

"Really? I thought you'd at least bring it up. Are you going to?"

"I don't know yet."

"You should." Dylan smiled and they continued working.

Trance was helping Beka rewire. All of a sudden, Beka started to puke. "Are you alright," Trance asked.

"No," Beka replied. "I feel sick. I've been this way for the last couple of days, but this is the first time I puked."

"Come on, Beka. We're going to medical. Andromeda send some robots down to clean this up."

As the pair walked into the medical room, Andromeda appeared and asked, "Do you mind if I stay and watch?"

"No, I don't mind," Beka answered. "I hope it's only a 24 hour bug." Andromeda and Trance looked at her. "You know what I mean."

Trance ran a few tests, and then said, "You have morning sickness."

"I was never sick in the morning before."

"That's because you were never pregnant before."

"Pregnant! What if he doesn't want kids?"

"He's a Nietzchean, he wants kids."

"But I'm human, he won't want kids part human. It's not Nietzchean."

"He married you."  
"That's different."

"How?"  
"I don't know." She paused a moment. Then continuing, "This is just between us. Andromeda, can you put this in my personal file?"

"Yes, I will," Andromeda answered. "You should get some rest."

"No, we better get back to work." They went to command and got back to work. Then the others came back.

"Hey Beka, can ya take one of these to the storage area," Harper asked pointing to a fairly large box.

"No," Trance exclaimed. Everyone looked at her oddly. "I'll do it."

"Trance, you can't lift it. It's to heavy," Harper said.

"No it's not," Trance replied as she tried to pick it up, and then tried to drag it.

"At that rate, you'll get there in a week," Harper stated.

"Trance, I got it." Beka picked it up and headed to the door.

"I'll go with you," Trance said.

As the doors shut, Harper said, "I wonder what's going on with them? They're acting strange."

"Strange for Beka or Trance," Dylan asked.

"Both," Harper answered. "Hard to believe huh."

"Beka, you shouldn't be carrying that."

"Trance, I have to look normal, otherwise they'll know something's wrong." Beka put the stuff down and went back toward command. "Don't worry."  
"Okay," Trance replied.

"Oh and Trance?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you find out if Tyr wants kids or not?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to."

"Don't be blunt."

"No problem. I'm gonna beat the bush."

"Isn't it beat around the bush?"

"Oh, yeah," Trance said as they entered command.

"We're finished," Dylan said. "We're taking the rest of the day off. I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to eat." He left.

Tyr came up to Beka. "Are you hungry? You don't look very well."

"No, I have a few things to do."

"This is my opportunity," Trance said under her breath. Tyr looked at her. "I'll eat with you. I'd like to talk to you."  
"What about?"

"Some thing I need advice on." Beka looked at her oddly.

"Fine," Tyr said. "Come on." Trance winked at Beka and left.

They grabbed some food and sat down. "What do you need advice on?"

"Um, it's a little complicated."

"How so?"

"Well," Trance smiled. "I like this guy."

"What do you need advice about?"  
"Well, he's a different species. And I think he likes another girl, but I really like him."

"Why don't you talk to Beka about this?"

"I did, but I need a male's perspective. You see, we're two different types of people. I'm going to ask him out. Thanks for your advice." She hugged him quickly and left.

Tyr found Beka in their quarters. She was sound asleep, when he walked in. He looked at her and then went asleep.

Trance walked up to Harper. "Hey."

"Oh, hey Trance. What do you need?"

"I need you to go out with me."

He started coughing and choking. "What?" She started to repeat herself, but he interrupted her by saying, "No, I heard you but why?"

"I need you to act like we're going out. Please!"

"Trance," he looked at her. "We're just acting?"

"Just acting."

"Fine." He gave in. "Are you going to tell me what all this is about?"

"Some day. Bye." She hugged Harper and left.

The next morning, after everyone ate breakfast, they went to command. "Harper, Trance, what's going on? You've been acting strange all morning," Beka said.

"Oh, um. We're going out," Trance said.

"What!?!" Everyone looked at Beka.

"Don't worry; I got it all under control."

"We'll talk about this later." Beka went over to the pilot's seat and said, "Entering slipstream now." As they exited slipstream, they headed toward the door. "I'm going to get something to eat."

Everyone else left. Trance grabbed Harper. "If anyone asks, we're getting married. Don't give any details."

"Whoa. Trance?"

"Don't worry, you'll understand later."

Trance found Tyr in the observation room. "What do you want," he asked.

"I need some more advice. Harper and I are getting married."

"So?"

"So, I want kids, but what if he don't? Are you and Beka going to have kids?"

"I don't know we haven't talked."

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Do you think that two different species should have kids?"

"It's up to the people."

"Thanks. Bye," Trance left the observation deck. She took off running to the mess hall. She was out of breath as she entered.

"Hey, Trance, are you okay," Beka asked.

"I talked to Tyr," Trance said.

"Yeah, what'd he say," asked Beka as they left the mess hall and went to the Eureka Maru.

"He said that they haven't talked about it yet, it's up to the people to decide, and that he would love to have kids," Tyr said coming out of the darkness.

"I'll leave," Trance said. "Can I tell Harper that we don't have to act any more?"

"Yeah," Beka said.

"But he wasn't acting," Tyr said calling after Trance as she left. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I had a feeling. Also with Trance it was easier. Boy or girl?"

"Girl. What do you want to name her?"

"I don't know."

"How about Razi Marie Anasazi?"

"I like it." Harper and Trance came running in.

"Hey guess what, we're getting married," Harper said. "Really!"

"I love happy endings," Trance said.


End file.
